<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Desire Under the Sun by NiaChase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339866">Growing Desire Under the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase'>NiaChase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female Desire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Breasts, Dom Venus, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shy Ava, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava wants to get out of her shell and do things she wants to do. When a beautiful woman seems to be attracted to her, Ava is ready to explore her growing feelings.<br/>And maybe gain sexual experience as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female Desire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Desire Under the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/gifts">IWasAlwaysDead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my actual first lesbian work. Be gentle. And forgive me for the sex scene. I have no idea what I'm doing. lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Each new season brought something new to a person's life, whether it was love, joy, pain, or suffering. For Ava, Fall and Winter brought suffering and Spring brought longing for freedom. When summer came, she left bright and early in the morning, not bothering to say bye to her family to enjoy the freedom at the beach.</p><p> A place where no one knew her and she can pretend to be whoever she wanted to be for the summer. She was well into her twenties and indeed still living with family, but she was trying her best to spread her wings and go. It just took longer than she expected. So on the road for the next five hours, she blasts her music from Disney songs of Lion King song, Alladin Songs, and other Disney songs to R&amp;B songs from Beyonce, Usher, and Ne-yo.</p><p> Traffic was pretty light thankfully so she didn't cuss anyone out from her car, her road rage perfectly calmed. Once she hit the coastline, it was still early. The shimmering water and very few people out was what she longed for, the heat not here so it was decently warm, and the sights near the coastline excited her to explore. </p><p>She checked into her hotel, sitting her luggage down once she entered her room. She reserved this hotel for a couple of weeks since winter, saving her money since last Fall. She was going to enjoy this trip if it kills her. She pulled out her phone, checking the battery life and texting her mom that she made it. Now that she was in the clear, looking out of her patio window at the beach not far, she smiled.</p><p> She can finally be alone. She dug into luggage, pulling out her one-piece, wine red bathing suit, and flip flops. She wasn't comfortable in her own skin, considering she did have a bit of a belly and not much to show off despite being in her younger twenties, but she did want to have fun. Like people say, dinner for one is a buffet. This vacation was going to be her peace and relaxation.<br/>
</p><p>But all the same, as she left with her bathing suit under her clothes, flip flops on, and a few other necessities, she felt unnatural to the population and felt eyes on her she didn't want. She wasn't used to it, whether looks of attraction or people simply being curious. She kept her head up though and headed to her car, determined to relax in the rays of the rising sun.<br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>Venus was about to have to most time of her life. Summer vacation just started and she was going to drink and party until she passes out. Not like her parents knew that. To them, she was a sweet, beautiful woman she had grown up to be, well behaved as well. A perfect picture. To everyone else, she was the hot, young lady who knew how to get what she wanted.</p><p>She'll bat her lashes here, teasing strokes there, probably could rob a bank without a single weapon. But now that she was heading out of town, free from the usual people's gazes, oh she was going to let go. She was just an hour away but was already riding along the coast, the salty sea breeze making its way into her car, her purple hair flying in the wind. </p><p>The beaches were beautiful, the white sands, the shimmering oceans, you wouldn't think that she was in Florida. <i>Instagram was going to love this,</i> she thought. After an hour of jamming out to Taylor swift, she pulled up to the hotel, passing a woman with a tank top and shorts.</p><p> Their eyes met briefly, hazel meeting piercing light grey eyes, but past each other since they both had a job to do. Venus checked into her hotel, smiling sweetly as she made her way up a couple of floors. As soon as she opened her door, she sighed in relief at the long drive and fell on top of her bed. She considered a nap, figuring she earn that much and her headache wasn't much of a help, but also wanted food. 
</p><p>But she was now lazy at the moment thanks to the comfy bed. 
</p><p>Maybe she'll order delivery later, giving her feet a rest and tired eyes a break from seeing the road. After she crawled further up the bed until her head touched the comfy pillows, her eyes closed on their own, giving her a nice two-hour nap. She'll start the party later and get the food soon, but there was nothing a good nap can't do to ease her of her headache and give her the break from reality that she needed.</p><p>------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>The heat wasn't that bad late in the afternoon, but the burning sand was. With her umbrella angled just right, Ava was able to read her book. The sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore were relaxing and thankfully kids left her alone. But someone had to bother her. The shade of someone standing in front of her block the sunlight from hitting her book, Ava looking up to see it was the woman from earlier.</p><p> She was rather beautiful. The sun giving her light skin tone a nice glow, the vibrant color of her purple curly hair made Ava want to run her fingers through it, her one-piece swimsuit giving shaped to her beautiful body. She was all woman, and frankly, Ava wanted to know what she had done to get her attention. "You're the girl from the hotel, right? Mind if I hang out with you?" The woman asked.</p><p> Ava smiled and offered a spot next to her, words not coming to her. She really didn't know what to say or if any more words should be exchanged. The woman laid a blanket next to Ava's, sitting down and taking a sip of her water. "What's your name?" The woman asked. </p><p>"Ava, and yours?" Ava asked. "Venus," Venus introduced. "That makes sense," Ava said. "What do you mean?" Venus asked. "Venus is the Roman name for the goddess Aphrodite. She's the goddess of Love and Beauty. I was just saying it's fitting since you are very beautiful." Ava said, her inner nerd coming out with a blush. Venus smiled, figuring it was cute and sweet Ava was nervous.</p><p> "Thank you! Ava is a beautiful name for a cute girl like you. So tell me, are you by yourself? And now hearing that aloud, that sounded creepy, but I swear I'm not." Venus said with a smile. Ava laughed, abandoning the book in her hands in favor of Venus. "Yeah, I'm by myself. Just here to have a good time." Ava explained.</p><p> "Same. I'm sure there's a bar around here we can go to if you want to join me." Venus suggested. Ava raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to me on the beach?" Ava asked. "You were the only one I knew and I figured you know how to get back to the hotel," Venus said, making Ava chuckled.<br/>
</p><p>It was the start of a beautiful friendship.<br/>
</p><p>They talked a little more to get to know one another. ABout their life at home and family. About food and interest while here on the beach. Venus told Ava about having two silly German Shepards who likes to eat out of the trash can. Ava laughed and was in love already with the two when Venus showed her a picture. "They both shitheads but I love them. You have any pets at home?" Venus asked.</p><p> "No, but I work at a doggy daycare and boarding facility. There are a few Shepards I take care of and they are crazy. But I love each of those dogs even if they are small demons." Ava said, missing them already. Venus nodded, watching Ava's eyes glazed over as she remembers those dogs. Ava then told her about her hobbies of writing, hoping one day to become an author.</p><p> She was surprised Venus shared the same interest which led them to gossip about what they write about, help out with writer's block and actually discussing fanfiction. "Have you seen Deathnote?" Venus asked. Ava shook her head, never really big on anime, but she wasn't prepared for Venus to explain the series to her. About how a guy name Light goes on a killing spree with a murderous notebook under the name of Kira and a detective name L investigating the Kira case.</p><p> "You will love it. It's on Netflix you know." Venus said. Ava turned to her back, stretching and missing Venus glancing at her breast. "If I can hook up my Netflix to my tv, do you want to watch it with me? Maybe binge watch it with me?" Ava asked, looking back at Venus. "I would love to. And I won't spoil it for you." Venus promised. Ava smiled.</p><p> Venus really was a nice woman and definitely was her type, but this was a vacation to be free and be who she wanted to be. But she has to take a chance to do it. "And, um, about the bar thing, I wouldn't mind going with you tonight? If that's okay with you? Just know it'll be my first drink." Ava asked shyly. Venus grin as if she couldn't wait tonight to come. She leaned over Ava, bringing her face over close with an almost predatory look that turned Ava on.</p><p> "We'll take it easy then," Venus said lowly before pressing her lips to Ava's, her hair falling over them both. Ava has never been with a woman, but she was curious. So pushing past her insecurities, she leaned up a bit, deepening the kiss and feeling Venus's breast over the swimsuit.</p><p> Venus slid her tongue past Ava's lips, moaning when Venus felt Ava's thumb teasing her nipple through the suit. Venus sat up, stopping the kiss. She felt herself tingle down south, having the decency not to take Ava now on the beach. She can wait. "We better get going or I won't be held responsible for what may happen on this beach," Venus warned. </p><p>Ava blush, slightly out of breath and craving, but not enough to have public sex. Venus laughed at the young woman as she scampered to get her things with a blush. She was going to have this girl by tonight.</p><p>--------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>After plans were made, they headed to their rooms to get ready for the night. Nothing fancy since they were only going to get drinks. That didn't mean Ava wasn't panicking. As soon as she entered her room, she took a long shower, scrubbing her skin raw and shaving anything prickly, even if she did that last night before she left. She wasn't a make-up type of woman but didn't know if she should start now. </p><p>She decided against it because she didn't have the time to really focus on it and did her hair instead. Besides, she needed to know what outfit to wear. Definitely shorts, since it was still warm outside and it made her thighs look good. She went for the black tank top that really brought out her breast but considered wearing a jacket since she felt exposed. </p><p>She didn't really have time to make that decision when she heard a knock on her door. Rushing to a mirror to make sure she looked alright, she opened the door and a beauty on the other side. She was like the moon with her light blue denim shorts, her white v-neck shirt, her hair seem darker now as it fell down her back and over her shoulders in a curly mess. </p><p>Ava's eyes instantly went to her pink lips before looking away with a blush. "I hate you so much," Ava mumbled, Venus, rolling her eyes at the shy girl. "I don't know. I'm starting to think you really like me. Ready to go?" Venus asked. "Yeah, one moment," Ava said, fetching her shoes, purse, and door card. They headed out afterward, Venus holding her hand as they walked not far from the hotel to a bar.</p><p> The place played soft music, the light dim with dark blue and purple lights flashing around. "So, this is will be your first drink, right? Anything you're curious about?" Venus asked. "I heard Sex on the Beach is good," Ava said. Venus nodded and called over the bartender. They ordered their drinks, Ava glad this one went down easy. She felt relaxed with every drink, absently playing with Venus's hair.</p><p> For the next few hours, they chatted and flirted, Ava opening up and complimenting the woman every chance she got. She was actually pretty proud to see her blush and smile for once, even though she was such a confident woman. She also couldn't believe she was doing this. Her family could never know about this. </p><p>"You know, I never thought I would be with a woman considering my home life isn't all that great. I always had to pretend to be something I wasn't. I was a good girl, conservative and quiet. I don't think anyone sees who I am or who I want to be." Ava said dreamily, her fingers getting tangled in Venus's hair. Venus leaned into Ava's palm, lifting her hand to graze it on Ava's exposed skin. </p><p>"I understand. So many restrictions and you have to appear normal. But let ask you this, who do you want to be?" Venus asked. Ava bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes. "Is it wrong to say I wanna be yours?" Ava asked. Venus chuckled. "I think you're tipsy, but I wouldn't mind having you. We do have all summer." Venus said, lifting Ava's chin. "And afterward?" Ava asked.</p><p> "We'll see," Venus promised, closing the gap between them. They could taste the alcohol on each other's lips, mingling sweetly as their tongues slide and taste each other, sneaky hands exploring their bodies. They breathe in each other's breath, eyes close as they created a mental image by memorizing the feeling of each other with their fingertips. </p><p>"Why don't we take this back to the hotel," Venus suggested. Ava nodded, getting up while attached to Venus's arm. They took their time going back, walking on the sidewalk and breathing in the fresh air. It helped cleared Ava's head and she listened to Venus's going on about horses and the competitions she went to. Ava couldn't relate to that and it seemed fun.</p><p> "Do you think you can teach me one day?" Ava asked. "I would love to!" Venus said. They walked into their hotel, headed to Ava's hotel room. Venus put a Do not disturb tag on the door, turning around to Ava taking off her tank top, revealing her pink bra and perky breast. </p><p>"Nice boobs," Venus complimented. "Well, don't just look at them," Ava said, taking off her shorts. Venus chuckled, walking up to Ava and unlatching her bra. Ava leans back to Venus's shoulder to meet Venus's lips, the bra falling off and giving Venus access to Ava's sugar brown breast. Ava pushed her rear against Venus front, moaning when Venus pinch and twist her nipples, feeling her lower regions waking up.</p><p> She turned around and manage to get Venus's shirt off so she won't be alone. Venus walked her backward to the bed, Ava getting the restricting bra off her as she kissed Venus's jaw. Ava fell onto her bed, wrapping her hands around Venus, sliding her hands down her body and digging her hands to Venus's shorts, feeling her panties.</p><p> Wanting more, Venus sat up and took off her shorts, giving Ava a full-body glance. Her perky breast and cute belly Ava liked so much that she leaned up to kiss up her stomach to her breast. Venus threw her head back, sliding and gripping Ava's short hair, moaning as Ava's tongue flick the sensitive nipple.</p><p> "Oh yes! More!" Venus said breathlessly. Ava heard, tugging with her teeth and squeezing her ass. Venus pushed her back, Ava taking the chance to switch nipples and return the favor by sneaking her between Ava's legs, making her cry out and shiver. "Venus!" Ava moan, making Venus come down and dig her tongue in her mouth, moving her hand faster. "Venus!" 
</p><p>"Damn, you're wet. You like that?"
</p><p>"Fuck yes!"
</p><p>Venus stops her teasing to slide Ava's panties off and her soaked ones. She brought Ava's down south and moaning when Ava got to work. She grinds against those fingers teasing her clit, wetting it and the bed. Ava moved her fingers further, teasing the outside of her vagina before diving two fingers into her wet cavern. Venus gripped Ava, riding her fingers, her moans motivating Ava to thrust her fingers faster and deeper. 
</p><p>"Shit, Ava!" 
</p><p>"Going to cum?" 
</p><p>"Yeah, don't stop!" 
</p><p>Ava didn't dare. If anything, she managed to flip over and get on top to piston her slippery fingers in and out, listening to her moans. She straddled her thigh, placing a hand around Venus's throat, and mouthed at the sensitive dark nipples. With her purple hair splayed out on the bed, pleasure coursing through her veins, and pressure building to the point she couldn't hold back, she shrieked with pleasure, squirting onto the bed, wetting Ava's hand thoroughly.</p><p> Ava chuckled as the woman shiver under her, pressing small kisses to her face. "Are you okay?" Ava asked with a smirk. Venus huffed, looking at the smiling girl. Cocky ass. Gather her breath, she flipped the girl over, placing one of Ava's leg on her shoulder, the other under her thigh. </p><p>"Your turn," Venus said. She moved up on Ava's thigh, placing her clit on Ava's. Ava breath hitched, holding onto Venus's thigh and the covers below. Holding onto Ava's thigh and pressing down onto the one under her, she moved her hips, both of them groaning. Ava threw her head back, even the slow movement felt better than what her own hand could do for her. </p><p>As Venus moved faster, getting the pace down, Ava wasn't sure if she could handle it. The wetness between them echoed in the room along with the shake of their bed. The sound of their moans as their most sensitive parts touch and grind only gotten louder, the build-up of their orgasm coming closer. </p><p>Venus movement of her hips turn erratic, her high moans turning desperate, Ava begging her to not stop and soon, calling for Venus as if that was the only word she knew. "Venus! Ah!" Ava shouted, thighs shaking, her toes curling, orgasming hard. Venus followed, squirting again and covering Ava pussy with her juices.</p><p> Ava went limp, Venus slowly getting off and falling to the bed. Ava turn to her, cuddling her side for contact. "Okay, you win. That was amazing." Venus chuckled, but it sounded too tired for it to sound cocky. "Is this a one-time thing?" Ava asked nervously.</p><p> Venus looked at Ava, taken in her sweet caramel skin and pretty hazel eyes, her short hair now messy and funny looking, but adorable. "I wouldn't want it to be," Venus said softly. Ava got happy about that and kissed her. They had all summer to get to know each other better, and Ava had all summer to figure out how to explain to her family that she might be getting a girlfriend. 
</p><p>But for now, she settled down with the woman holding her and fell asleep soundly.                 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, oh please comment below. I would love to hear your thoughts. Pretty please?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>